Mi vida, su vida, nuestras vidas
by HappyHearth
Summary: Lola cuenta su historia igual que nuestros queridos protagonistas, tambien estaran incluidos los Newmans, Trina y Mina. Primer fic no sean tan criticos. Enjoy
1. Vida de Lola

_Mi vida, su vida, nuestras vidas._

 _ **Hola chicos soy nueva como podrán ver me llamo Lola Fernández me equivoque con el nombre jejeje este es mi primer fic que se llama Mi vida, su vida, nuestras vidas. Bueno más o menos van a ser 12 capítulos. Esto trata sobre la vida de cada personaje Grojband, Newmans, Trina, Mina, mi vida (Lola) y un día común y corriente que se llamara nuestras vidas. Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

 _La vida de Lola_

 _Hola grojbandianos me llamo Lola Fernández y esta es mi historia._

 _Yo naci en Madrid, España desde que tengo memoria es un estado muy hermoso y tiene gente amable y tiene lugares hermosos. Pero por lastima cuando tenia tres años nos cambiamos a un lugar llamado Toronto, Canadá era muy hermoso había nieve y los arboles no tenían hojas nos cambiamos a una casa grande de dos plantas era sinceramente hermosa. Cuando cumplí cinco años conocí a los que serian mis mejores amigos: Clara, Héctor y Ángel ellos me lograron entender de hecho los cuatro veníamos de diferentes lugares del mundo Héctor es de México, Ángel es de Corea y Clara ella es de Estados Unidos. Los cuatro nos volvimos mejores amigos hacíamos todo juntos hasta nos metimos en el mismo taller para estar juntos. Así es nos metimos a teatro mi materia favorita._

 _Clara ella alta mide como 1.62, tiene el pelo rubio largo le llega hasta la espalda, ojos color avellana, pecas en sus cachetes, su piel es de color blanca, de ropa ella casi siempre lleva lo mismo lleva puesta una playera de manga larga color crema, arriba de esta lleva un suéter de color rosa claro de cuello de tortuga de manga larga, usa una falda de vuelo color negro, mayas color blanco y unas botas para lluvia color rosa oscuro se podría decir que le encanta el color rosa y siempre esta abrigada ya que es invierno en su cabeza usa una diadema color purpura claro._

 _Héctor el es alto mide 1.65, tiene el pelo color negro corto, sus ojos son color café oscuro, su piel es morena, el solo usa una playera negra manga corta, un chaleco de curo negro con gorro, unos jeans gastados y unos tenis de color negro, el no es friolento como Ángel._

 _Ángel el es bajito mide 1.60, tiene el pelo largo le llega a los hombros de color castaño oscuro, sus ojos son color verde oscuro, su piel es color blanca, el usa una playera de manga larga color blanca, arriba de esa una de manga corta color verde, lleva una sudadera gris, arriba de esa un chaleco de color negro, usa unos jeans y unos tenis de color rojo._

 _Con ellos paso mi tiempo libre y a veces ensayamos las obras que nos dejan de tarea, vamos al centro comercial donde Héctor carga mis cosas sin ninguna razón y Ángel las de Clara pero ella lo obliga. Una vez fuimos al cine y vimos la de La noche del demonio 3 yo salte del susto ya que soy una de esas personas que se asustan fácilmente Héctor me dijo que todo estaría bien y con eso me tranquilice pero no puede dormirme presente a su casa a media noche y hicimos una pijamada nuestros padres nos castigaron pero Héctor hizo lo posible para que nos comunicáramos así que hizo latas de ilumino con hilo y escuchaba las voces de los demás lo conecto entre las casa y así pasamos dos semanas yo me ponía a estudiar y los escuchaba cantar la misma canción después de rato me les unía pero cantábamos en voz baja nos iría pero si nuestros padres se enteraban que encontramos esta idea Héctor siempre esta haciendo experimentos y nosotros le ayudamos._

 _Un día llego a mi casa junto con Clara y Ángel fue algo más o menos así…_

 _ **Flash back...**_

 _Yo tenía 10 años cuando paso esto._

 _Bueno era un día tranquilo y yo estaba en el patio de mi casa hasta que llego Ángel, Clara y Héctor amontonándose en la entrada del patio. Los mire enojada se supone que vendrían a ensayar después como a las cuatro no a medio día._

 _Ángel: Hola Lola_

 _Lola: ¿Que están haciendo aquí?_

 _Clara: Mira que hizo Héctor_

 _Lola: ¿Qué?_

 _Héctor: Hice un tinte permanente_

 _Lola: Héctor los tintes permanentes ya existen_

 _Ángel: Si, pero este es diferente este va cambiando de color hasta que encuentra el color para tu personalidad y se queda para siempre_

 _Lola: Bueno chicos en si no existen los tintes permanentes solo son temporales así que creo que hiciste una experimento que valió la pena y no nos puso a limpiar media ciudad_

 _Héctor: Hey! *ofendido*_

 _Lola: Jajaja entonces hiciste un tiente que cambia de color para saber cual es tu personalidad y se queda permanentemente_

 _Héctor: Si, están en lo correcto_

 _Lola: Okey bueno ahora que están aquí por que no ensayamos_

 _Clara: ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

 _ ***En la noche, en el cuarto de Lola***_

 _Lola: Que locura un tinte permanente debería reconsiderar mis amistades bueno no, ellos son lo mejor de mi vida perderlos por algo tan estúpido como que Héctor haga experimentos bueno *Bostezo* que sueño_

 _Esa noche cuando me dormí tres figuras entraron por la ventana de mi cuarto vestidas de negro, como ladrones. Clara, Héctor y Ángel habían entrado a mi habitación y en un mecho de mi pelo pusieron el tinte y exactamente tenia que ser en el mechón que conforma mi fleco que cae en mi ojo izquierdo. En la mañana cuando me levante grite el nombre de Héctor tan fuerte que se escucho en todo el continente. Ese mismo día me mude y ellos se quedaron tristes cuando cambie de escuela se burlaron de mi por el mechón azul cuando pasaron diez meses de escuela me pelee con una niña mayor a mi le gane aunque me suspendieron tres semanas mis padres entendieron que era por que nadie se burla de mi y es el único recuerdo de mis amigos._

 _ **Fin del flash back...**_

 _Bueno jajaja que recuerdos si bueno como dije me cambie de casa me fui a vivir a Peaceville donde conocí nuevas amistades y rivalidades jejeje pero esa es otra historia._

 _Bay bay._

* * *

 _PD: Si quieren saber mas de mi entren a mi perfil y esperen nuevo cap. de este nuevo fic_


	2. Vida de Corey

_Mi vida, su vida, nuestras vidas_

 _ **La vida de Corey**_

 _Hola me llamo Corey Jaron Riffin y esta es mi historia._

 _Yo naci en Peaceville donde todos son amables y algunos no tanto solo vivo con mi mamá y mi hermana Trina que es el demonio encarnado. Mi padre el murió cuando yo tenia cinco años mi madre me dijo que era una enfermedad. Después de la muerte de mi padre a los dos años mi abuelo murió esa muerte si me dolió ya que el era mi compañero de juegos y travesuras a Trina._

 _Cuando entre a quinto, ya era amigo de los gemelos, una niña nueva llego al salón todos se burlaban de ella por su pelo pelirrojo pero la defendí diciéndoles que yo lo tenia azul y no me quejaba desde allí ella se convirtió en mi amiga estuve con ella toda primaria y hasta hoy seguimos juntos en segundo de secundaria. Esa niña se llama Laney Penn._

 _Laney bueno describirla es fácil, es bajita como 1.58, su pelo es de color rojo, corto pero a veces se le ve mas largo, con flequillo de un lado agarrado con una horquilla amarilla, ella usa una polero verde con rayas negras y mangas amarillas, unos jeans color rojo y botas negras. Ella de por si usa maquillaje ella usa delineador negro y sombra del mismo color._

 _Kin es algo alto como 1.62 tal vez, su pelo es negro corto, usa lentes ovalados, y al parecer no tiene cuello, el usa una polero que parece un esmoquin, unos jeans de mezclilla y unos tenis de color naranja._

 _Kon el es el mas alto de los tres mide 1.64, su pelo es negro corto, usa una banda de color rojo en la cabeza, tiene un polero negro de manga corta y arriba de este una playera banca sin mangas con una llama y dentro de esta una iniciales GB, usa un pantalón de mezclilla y tenis rojos. El es algo (Yo: ¿algo?) gordito y al parecer tampoco tiene cuello. (XD)_

 _Trina pues ella mide 1.65, tiene el pelo rosa largo, usa una diadema color purpura, usa un polero blanco manga corta, usa una falda color morado, debajo de esta un mayon rosa, corto, unas calcetas blancas y unos zapatos negros._

 _Tengo una rivalidad con la banda rival de otro lado que se llamada Newmans ellos son como nuestra contra parte y pues que le puedo hacer de la que tengo rivalidad es con mi enemiga mortal Carrie Beff nos odiamos a muerte, pero después de fusionarnos con el DJ fusión nos llevamos un poco mejor solo que Lenny y Laney se entienden mejor._

 _Bueno esta es mi historia mi pelo azul pues es una historia graciosa de hecho aun que fue mas un acto ve venganza de Carrie Beff por todas las que le hemos hecho._

 _ **Flash Back…**_

 _(Aquí lo la narra Lola)_

 _Lola: Era una noche tranquila en la hermosa Peaceville y… *Interrupción por Sofía mi prima*_

 _Sofía: ¿Segura que es una noche tranquila? Por que si no te hasta dado cuenta cuatro sombras están entrando a un casa_

 _Lola: Sofía ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?_

 _Sofía: No se -.-''_

 _Lola: Debes irte este es mi fic_

 _Sofía: Tu no me mandas aparte soy mayor que tu_

 _Lola: Solo por cinco malditos segundos_

 _Sofía: Si pero para mi cuenta_

 _Lola: Esta bien quédate pero callada_

 _Sofía: Claro_

 _Lola:_

 _Bueno, era una noche tranquila en la hermosa Peaceville y en la casa Riffin no lo era tanto ya que cuatro sombras entraban por la ventana del cuarto de Corey y esas sombras no eran nada mas ni nada menos que la banda Newmans con una botella en manos. Carrie Beff la vocalista sonreía mostrando todos lo dientes, le sonreía a Lenny solo se sonrojo y era algo que se notaba en la oscuridad. Carrie volvió su vista a Kim y ella forcejo la cerradura de la ventana, entraron y se acercaron a la cama de Corey y Kim con sus manos tomo unos de los mechones del pelo de Corey y le unto el tinte hasta que quedo completamente de color azul. Newmans salió por la misma ventana Lenny rasgándose la ropa y dejando un pedazo de su polero en el árbol._

 _*A la mañana siguiente*_

 _Corey: ¡CARRIE BEFF!_

 _Gritaba un furioso Corey desde el baño de su casa, la madre de Corey y Trina fueron a ver cual era el problema y Trina rompió a reír cuando vio a su hermanito con el pelo de color azul algunas partes mal pintadas, su madre corrió hacia el y lo abrazo mando a Trina a su cuarto y le toco a Corey todo su pelo lo miro con preocupación._

 _Paulina: Corey tu pelo es azul_

 _Corey: Naaaah ¿enserio?_

 _Paulina: Tu hermoso pelo café se fue_

 _Corey: Bueno tal vez esto me guste_

 _Fin del flash back…_

 _Desde ese día me teñí el pelo azul pero tenia creo que nueve años cuando paso eso pero Meh ya me olvidado de eso. Aunque si le tengo rencor a Carrie pero que le puedo hacer. Hace unos meses conocí a una nueva amiga llamada Lola. Ella es genial._

 _Pero bueno esa es otra historia que luego contare y entonces dime cual es tu historia quiero escucharla._

 _Bye Bye_

 _ **Hola k acen? Ya subí nuevo cap. si esta vez fue de Corey luego _ y así va a ir al parecer no se si se llevaron una sorpresa al saber que Sofía (LaLoca Yuuki) tal vez vean uno que otro parecido pero es por que somos muy parecidas jejeje. Bueno esperen otro cap. de Mi vida, su vida, nuestras vidas.**_


	3. Vida de Laney

_Mi vida, su vida, nuestras vidas_

 _ **La vida de Laney**_

 _Hola me llamo Laney Penn y esta es mi historia._

 _Yo naci en la grandiosa Peaceville, por alguna extraña razón naci con el pelo pelirrojo pero me gusta mucho. Mi vida es un poco rara ya que tengo amigos con poca cordura al parecer creo ser la única que tiene cordura en ese grupo de amigos. Yo vivo con mis padres y soy hija única. Mi madre se llama Zoe, antes ella formaba parte de una banda de rock y se cambio el nombre y mi padre se llama Tobias me gusta su nombre es tan hermoso. Yo formo parte de la mejor banda de Peaceville: Grojband. Que esta conformada por mis tres mejores amigos. Kin, Kon y Corey mi amor secreto._

 _Corey es mi mejor amigo aunque yo quiero ser más que amigos, el es mas alto que yo mide como 1.63 tal vez, su pelo es largo de color azul, el usa un polero color blanco arriba de este un polero sin mangas color negro, unos shorts que van mas haya de la rodilla, tenis azul eléctrico, calcetas blancas y usa un gorro color café claro con una calavera al centro que el es logo de nuestra banda. Y lo que mas me gusta de el sus ojos azul zafiro._

 _Kin el es mas alto que yo también pero mas bajo que Corey, su pelo es color negro corto, usa un polero que es como un esmoquin, unos jeans y tenis naranjas, sus ojos son color negro._

 _Kon es le mas alto que todos, tiene el pelo negro, usa un polero igual al de Corey pero invertido y con una llama negra con las iniciales de la banda, jeans y tenis color rojo. Sus ojos son de color negro y es el gemelo de Kin._

 _Nuestra amistada supera las demás es súper ultra mega indestructible, bueno excepción de aquella vez en que nos obligaron a escuchar nuestra propia tarjeta y a destruir nuestra amistad. Mi amistada con Corey es mas estrecha que la de los gemelos conmigo y el lo sabe bien._

 _Nosotros tenemos una rivalidad con la banda de otro lugar que se llama Newmans son como nuestra contraparte cosa que es súper extraña me llevo mas con Lenny el bajista de banda rival desde que nos fusionamos los dos en un solo cuerpo el me confeso que no le gustaban los planes de Carrie pero no puede enojarse con ella yo le confesé lo mismo, hasta hoy somos buenos amigos, cada cuando nos vemos._

 _¿Cómo conocí a Corey? Pues es una historia común y corriente bueno no es para nada anormal pro bueno se las contare. Fue el primer día de clases mamá me había cambiado de escuela por que una maestra le dijo que estaba molestando a una compañera ella se enojo conmigo aunque yo le dije que no era verdad mas bien era al revés ella me molestaba por mi pelo pero como la maestra es una ***** no me creyó y le dio la razón a la otra. Bueno ahora la historia._

 _ **Flash back…**_

 _Era un día normal mi mamá me había inscrito en la escuela publica de Peaceville, antes iba en una de paga, cuando entre al salón de quinto grado todas las miradas pasaron a mi me sentí incomoda con tantas personas mirándome me senté en una banca desocupada de hasta atrás no me gustaba llamar mucho la atención entonces siento una presencia al lado mío, veo de reojo y veo a un niño sentado a mi lado luego una niña igual a el se sienta enfrente de mi los dos tiene una mirada burlona en el rostro. Trago saliva, un nudo se formo en mi garganta. Los miro y una sonrisa nerviosa se me forma. Luego la niña habla._

 _-Oye niña sabes que esta prohibido traer sangre a la escuela. Ah no espera es tu pelo_

 _Todos rieron ese chiste era el chiste mas malo que he podido escuchar aparte no tenia sentido me dieron ganas de vomitar pero no pude evitarlo no me calle a tiempo el comentario mas grosero que pude haber dicho._

 _-Mejor cállate tu chiste es malo y no tiene sentido aparte solo me estas diciendo esto por que en tu casa no te hacen caso o ni siquiera les importas_

 _Se escucharon unas risitas al fondo del salón los dos niños me miraron enojados sabia que me había metido en problemas y muchos._

 _-Mira niña no…_

 _-Hey Mich déjala en paz yo tengo pelo azul y no me quejo_

 _Los dos niños se alejaron de mi y el niño que me defendió se sentó a mi lado me hice amiga de el en solo unos cuantos segundo luego llegaron dos pelinegros y nos volvimos mejores amigos. Desde ese día llevamos siendo amigos._

 _ **Fin del flash back…**_

 _Bueno no es una historia larga pero nuestra amistad me hizo darme cuenta que cuanto ellos mas me necesitan mas se fortalece mi amor por ellos, solo se que si los perdiera la mitad de mi vida no tendría sentido ellos son una parte importante de mi mundo todos somos diferentes pero en cada uno hay una especialidad cosa que es una amistada perfecta. No se ustedes pera a mi me gusta mi vida ha habido veces en que Corey rompe mis ilusiones pero no me dejo llevar por ellas tal vez haya algún momento en la vida en que me le declare aceptare su respuesta pero no dejare que eso rompa nuestra amistad._

 _Soy Laney Penn y no me importa lo que los demás digan de mí, soy una chica ruda, extraña, frágil. Soy muchas cosas al mismo tiempo y eso es lo que me hace especial tal vez solo tenga 13 años pero si se lo que es tener una vida difícil._

 _Hora quiero que los demás escuchen mi historia espero que así sea._

 _Bye Bye_

* * *

 _ **Hola un nuevo cap. de Mi vida, su vida, nuestras vidas esta vez con la vida de nuestra querida bajista Laney Penn ella nos cuenta su vida aunque solo tenga 13 años si ella si sabe lo difícil que es una vida bueno mas si eres adolecente jejeje -.-'' Bueno esperen otro cap. de este fic.**_

 _ **PD: También quisiera hablar contigo hada-demonio me agradas así que si quieres platicar mándame un PM**_


	4. Vida de Gemelos

_Mi vida, su vida, nuestras vidas_

 _Me llamo Kin… y yo me llamo Kon y esta es nuestra historia._

 _Kon y yo nacimos en un pueblo a las afueras de Peaceville cuando teníamos siete años nos fuimos a vivir a la ciudad nos inscribieron en la escuela publica de Peaceville donde conocimos a Corey que es un poco alocado pero a la vez relajado con sus planes intenta hacer su vida lo mas loca y normal de la vida pero díganme ¡¿En que universo esta poner queso en la silla de los maestros en medio verano?! Oh si claro en el universo de Corey, el es un gran amigo algo distraído pero si es grande._

 _Claro también esta nuestra querida amiga Laney ella es algo ruda y es fuerte. Pero ala vez es algo como decirlo… ¡Antipática! Exacto eso mismo Kon gracias._

 _Bueno ella no es antipática solo que no es igual a las demás chicas ella es reservada, callada, un poco insegura, muy sarcástica y es un poco exagerada. Bueno me estoy desviando del tema. Kon el es algo hiperactivo (¡Hey!) bueno pues es mi hermano así que somos casi exactamente iguales (¿casi?) es toca la batería en la banda de nuestro amigo Corey y yo toco el piano nuestra amistada fue algo rara al comienzo hasta que llego Laney todo cobro sentido._

 _Bueno la amistada entre Laney y Corey es mas estrecha que con la de nosotros ellos si son mejores amigos del alma y eso que solo tenemos 13 años ellos ya se conocen de toda la vida. Aunque eso no nos molesta incluso nos parece genial ya que Laney parece un de pocos amigos no digo que sea antisocial y eso pero buen aah es difícil…_

 _Bueno mientras Kin esta balbuceando sobre Laney yo seguiré la historia, cuando Kin y yo llegamos a Peaceville conocimos a muchas personas luego llegamos a casa y salimos a pasear mi hermano y yo en eso nos tropezamos con Corey el cual nos enseño la ciudad que de por si es hermosa y llena de gente buena no como Trina, su hermana, o los Newmans, la banda rival, que son como nuestra contraparte ellos tiene una Carrie, nosotros un Corey, ellos un Lenny y nosotros una Laney, ellos tiene unas gemelas, nosotros tenemos un par de gemelos que somos nosotros Kin y Kon._

 _Bueno les contare la historia de cómo se formo nuestra amistada con Corey._

 _ **Flash back…**_

 _Kin y Kon estaban caminado por la calle cuando de repente vieron un carro rojo y Kon le pego a Kin, por que es un juego de ellos como los dos tienen rojo en sus ropas, Kin rio y Kon también entonces chocaron con otro cuerpo._

 _¿?: Oh lo siento tanto solo que estaba buscando a alguien_

 _Kin: No te preocupes hermano esta bien_

 _La persona con la que chocaron se levanto y los ayudo a parar, Kin lo miro y los confundió su pelo color castaño no se le veía bien mas por que tenia ajos color azul. El castaño no tenia más de seis años tenía una edad igual a la de los gemelos._

 _¿?: Me llamo Corey Riffin_

 _Kin: Yo soy Kin y el es mi hermano Kon_

 _Kon: Hola soy Kon_

 _El chico sonrió y les tendió la mano Kin se la estrecho por los dos y no se de algún modo comenzaron a caminar juntos, el les decía como se llamaban las franquicias, les enseño la alcaldía y muchas cosas entonces llegaron a su casa se despidieron, le habían dado su dirección._

 _ ***En la casa de Kin y Kon***_

 _Kin: Que chico mas loco ¿no crees?_

 _Kon: No, solo es así aparte es muy agradable_

 _Kin: Si, claro ahora me echare una siesta_

 _Al momento de tocar la almohada se quedo dormido al igual que Kon los dos hermanos dormían profundamente al igual que un cierto peli azul en su propia casa._

 _ ***Al día siguiente***_

 _Kon despertaba todo adormilado si que se habían dado una siesta, pero una muy larga, Kin miro el reloj eran las 10:00 de la mañana le dijeron a Corey que lo verían en diez minutos en el parque Kin se levanto y se vistió a toda prisa al igual que su hermano. Cuando terminaron se dieron cuenta de que se pusieron la ropa del otro ellos comenzaron a cambiarse otra vez y esta vez tenían ropas de mujer Kin resoplo y se volvieron a cambiar ya tenían sus ropas bajaron rápidamente las escaleras y agarraron un waffle para el camino salieron de casa sin decir a donde iban y llegaron al parque donde encontraron a Corey dormido en una banca, Kin se acerco y lo sacudió Corey se levanto alterado luego su vista dio con los gemelos y se le salió una sonrisita de los labios._

 _-Hola_

 _-Hola, chicos_

 _ **Fin del Flash back…**_

 _¿Estas seguro de que no tengo eso en la espalda? Ya te dije Kon que no bueno amigos creo que no contamos la historia completa pero no queremos aburrirlos así que lo diré en corto hablamos un rato nos metieron en la misma primaria en quinto conocimos a Laney se volvió nuestra amiga y así ya explique al principio que onda con nuestras relaciones pero hay no acaba la historia aparte de que Corey juro venganza por que Carrie le tinto el cabezo de azul aunque le da mas estilo a la banda pero bueno. Aunque Kon y yo nos hemos dado cuenta de que Laney se va muy temprano de las practicas y dice que tiene cosas que hacer desde que nos fusionamos se ha llevado muy bien con Lenny pero no digo que me caiga mal solo que es nuestro rival y Corey no se pondría muy contento que digamos jejeje explotaría aunque seria increíble ¿verdad bro? Claro que si, hermano._

 _Bueno esa es nuestra historia hay muchas mas que quisiéramos contar pero aquí nuestro tiempo acaba aparte la escritora le da hueva escribí por lo menos ¡cinco hojas!_

 _Lola: ¡Hey! *claramente ofendida* mejor cállate antes de que borre la boca_

 _Hay que humor, (¡Cállate!) bueno ya, ya entonces ¿Qué opinas? ¿Quieres escuchar más? Pues dile a la escritora que se ponga a escribir ¡capítulos mas largos! *Lola le borra la boca* mmm…Hmmm… Hmmmm…_

 _Lola: Wajajajajaja wajajajaja…cof cof demonios tengo que practicarla sin toser_

 _Bueno mientras Kin trata de matar a Lola nos despedimos y les agradecemos por leer nuestra historia._

 _Bye Bye_

* * *

 _ **Ola k acen? Yo estoy aquí sintiéndome mal por cosas que no valen la pena jejeje bueno la mitad si pero la otra no. Espero que les haya satisfecho el cap. se que los debería hacer mas largos pero no me llegan ideas aparte me da hueva, ya es tarde y Kin me quiere matar pero yo tengo el poder en este fic así que hago lo que se me pega la gana. Mejor ya me voy a dormir ya estoy cansadita. Hablo como una niña pequeña, ¿verdad?**_

* * *

 _PD:_ _ **Comiendo cereal, mientras intento que mis gatos no me salten para que les de, de comer. Si exacto no les he dado de comer y mis pobres gatos se están muriendo de hambre.**_

 _PD2:_ _ **Laney Valentine si estas leyendo esto quiero decirte que estas invitada siempre a mi mundo mágico del cereal. Si no sabes por que lee tu comentario del cap. nueve del fic Mis amigos de Oliet. Aparte nadie quiso darte cereal así que yo te daré un poco o mucho de un poco :3**_

 _PD3:_ _ **hada-demonio gracias por tu PM enserio siento todo lo que te paso ahora tienes una amiga en la que confiar yo te ayudare aunque no creas fue muy buena para mi prima Sofía la cual esta peor que tu jejeje no le digas que le dije eso -.-'' me mataría por que tiene un temperamento que…**_

 _Sofía:_ _ *****_ _le da una patada a Lola_ _ *** Permiso me toca escribir**_

 _Lola:_ _ **Pero son las 11:00**_

 _Sofía:_ _ **¿Y?**_

 _Lola:_ _ **Te odio**_

 _Sofía:_ _ **Se que soy lo peor. Pero aun así me quieres**_

 _Lola:_ _ **Si tiene razón aun así te quiero**_


	5. Vida de Carrie

_Mi vida, su vida, nuestras vidas_

 _Hola me llamo Carrie Beff y esta es mi historia._

 _Yo naci en Detroit, Michigan. Un lugar donde la gente es mala y sucia, si lo se me crie bastante bien para ser mala después de que conocí a los mejores amigos de la vida y mas mi mejor amigo. Lenny Nepp._

 _El es pelirrojo, de ojos verdes, usa un polero verde a rayas negras con mangas amarillas, pantalones de mezclilla y unas botas militares negras._

 _También esta Kim, ella es pelinegra, de ojos negros, usa un polero negro, una falda de mezclilla, calcetas blancas, tenis color naranja, un pañuelo de color rojo y por ultimo lentes._

 _Y esta su hermana gemela, Konnie. Ella es rubia, de ojos negros, en su pelo usa una banda de color rojo, un polero de color negro y arriba de esa una blanca sin mangas donde en medio hay una llama con las iniciales NM, una falda de mezclilla, unas calcetas blancas y tenis rojos._

 _Ellos son mis mejores amigos, los cuatro formamos una banda llamada Newmans y viajamos a Peaceville donde nos enteramos que había otra banda llamada Grojband formamos una rivalidad y yo mas con su líder Riffin. Lo odio a muerte y aparte ya nos conocíamos y de todas las que me hizo le tinte el pelo de color azul pero le agrado la idea y se lo tiño de ese mismo color, ósea, ¡¿Quién demonios hace eso?!_

 _Entonces desde eso formamos la rivalidad y les ganamos tocadas pero ellos la mayoría y eso es tan argh! Me frustro con todo esto bueno mi amistad con Lenny fue normal fue de hey hola quieres ser mi amigo y oh si claro y ya pero con las gemelas fue algo un tanto extraño, bueno fue mas o menos así. El día estaba nublado y…_

 _ **Flash back...**_ _(_ _ **Michigan**_ _)_

… _Lenny y yo habíamos salido a comer un helado pero cuando llegamos empezó a llover y nos metimos en el lugar. Llevábamos horas ahí metidos y todavía no paraba de llover. Lenny se había ofrecido la pésima idea de correr pero me negué mis zapatos eran nuevos y no quería mancharlos. Nos quedamos más de tres horas en la nevería hasta que un par de gemelas entro al lugar con un paraguas se veían complacidas. Nos acercamos ellas y les pregunte:_

 _Carrie: ¿Disculpa pero no podrían prestarnos su paraguas? Es que necesito llegar a casa y luego madre me regaña. Me llamo Carrie y el es mi amiga Lenny_

 _¿?: Me llamo Kim y claro encantada solo que tiene algunos desperfectos_

 _Carrie: ¿Cómo que desperfectos?_

 _Kim: Si es que esta hecho de un material impermeable solo que esta extraño desde que los sacamos. Ella es mi hermana Konnie_

 _La rubia al lado de Kim nos saludo alegre y energéticamente, le devolvimos el saludo Kim nos explico un par de cosas y salimos seguido de ellas. Kim abrió el paraguas y salimos era simplemente perfecto hasta que trono el cielo y un rayo nos electrocuto y caímos al suelo mojándonos. Konnie comenzó a reír al igual que su hermana seguido Lenny rio y después yo._

 _Kim: Lo-lo ciento por eso. A eso me refería con "desperfectos"_

 _Carrie: Claro_

 _Seguimos riendo y llegamos a mi casa todos mojados mamá me regaño pero nos dio unas mantas y chocolate calientes nos sentamos en mi cuarto y jugamos a verdad o reto después nos quedamos la tarde jugando videojuegos. Y así fue como nos volvimos amigos._

 _ **Fin del flash back…**_

 _Así fue nuestra amistad aparte de experimentos que casi nos costo la vida. Queramos mucho a Kim y a Konnie les tomamos cariño. Formamos la banda a ellas les encanto la idea nos presentamos tocando rock pero luego viajamos a Peaceville._

 _Si para mi mis ideas son un poco locas para ganar tocadas, Lenny casi siempre se queja pero no lo tomamos enserio me da risa por como se enfada con nosotras. Pero es la cosa más tierna que has visto en la vida. El siempre me hace sentir mejor y me hace feliz estar con el es tan extraño._

 _Con las gemelas tengo una relación un tanto diferente a la que tengo con Lenny ellas si son mis mejores amigas no se que haría sin ellas._

 _Aunque, lo admito, me siento celosa al saber que Lenny ve a esa grojtontita llamada Laney arg! La odio tanto no es justo que me quite mi tiempo con el yo solo quiero estar con y no es justo…_

 _Bueno no se para que me enojo solo se que el se quedara a mi lado por-siempre._

 _Bueno mi rivalidad con Riffin fue por lo que paso una vez en la cafetería pero esa es otra historia que contare después, pero es tan divertida que tal vez me haga feliz recordarla. Hmm algo importante para recordar… no me viene nada a la mente._

 _Bueno creo que aquí me despido espero que te haya gustado mi historia._

 _Ooooh! Ya me acorde conocí a una niña llamada Lola hechizo a toda la escuela según Lenny con su "encanto" es bonita pero no tanto. Aparte ella me trae hasta el gorro de sus…_

 _Bye Bye_


	6. Vida de Lenny

_Mi vida, su vida, sus vidas_

 _ **Vida de Lenny**_

 _Hola me llamo Lenny y esta es mi historia._

 _Yo nací en Detroit, desde que tengo memoria es una ciudad grande para mi gusto. Desde mis cinco años mis padres me metieron en colegios pero o siempre me molestaban o no pasaba las materias, excepto, la de música esa si que la pasaba. Cuando cumplí los diez años mi padre me regalo mi primer bajo era negro con llamas rojas era de marca Jaxville Demon. El bajo era muy grande paras mí pero aprendí a tocarlo rápidamente. Luego de eso mi padre me compro uno de color azul turquesa era bonito desde ese día lo cuide como a un hijo aun en este tiempo donde tengo 13 años lo tengo pero ahora vivo en Peaceville._

 _Tengo como amigas a tres chicas dos son gemelas y otra es Carrie *suspirando como idiota enamorado* Carrie ella es mi mejor amiga solo que tenemos relación diferente a la de las gemelas. Las gemelas se llaman Kim y Konnie._

 _Carrie tiene el pelo azul, al igual que sus ojos, usa un polero blanco y arriba de esa uno negro sin magas, una falda café, medias arriba de sus tobillos y tenis azules eléctrico._

 _Kim bueno ella tiene el pelo negro, sus ojos son del mismo color que su pelo, usa lentes ovalados, un polero negro, falda de mezclilla, tenis naranjas, un pañuelo rojo alrededor del cuello y una diadema roja._

 _Konnie ella es rubia, ojos negros, usa un polero igual al de Carrie solo que invertido y con una llama negra que en el centro tiene las iniciales NM, falda de mezclilla, tenis color rojo y una banda roja en su cabeza._

 _Claro se preguntaran ¿Por qué NM? Pues cuando pequeños formamos una banda llamada Newmans que tuvo éxito los primeros años en Detroit pero después nos cansamos y nos fuimos a vivir a Peaceville donde la gente es buena y a veces egoísta._

 _Cuando llegamos a las dos semanas de estar ahí conocimos a la banda oficial de la ciudad Grojband ellos no son taaan malos pero Carrie, vocalista, formo una rivalidad de las bandas donde, en ocasiones, nos encontrábamos y discutíamos de quien era mejor. Pero cuando llego Djfusion a Peaceville cambio mi perspectiva sobre una cierta integrante de la banda rival. Así es estoy hablando de Laney._

 _Platicamos sobre cosas personales o más bien sentimentales nosotros nos encontramos perdidamente enamorados de nuestros vocalistas quien para ser exactos son unos totales_ _ **DISTRAIDOS**_ _. Bueno en pocas palabras es lo que ellos son ya que no se dan cuanta sobre nuestros sentimientos._

 _Bueno mi amistad con Carrie fue normal fue un día que llegue a la escuela era nuevo curso y nosotros estábamos en quinto de primaria y solo eran los grupo ella fue cambia al B por problemática como llegue tarde me senté con ella hasta atrás. Cuando estábamos en la quinta clase después de receso se estaba pintando las uñas de azul eléctrico cuando se me soltaron las palabras._

 ** _Flash Back._**

 _Lenny: Bonito color_

 _La peli azul volvió su mirada y le dedico una sonrisita al pequeño pelirrojo el cual solo se encogió de hombros sonrojado por la sonrisa inocente de la que convertiría su mejor amiga._

 _Lenny: Me llamo Lenny_

 _Carrie: Carrie mucho gusto_

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

 _Así se forjo nuestra amistad después de eso conocimos a las gemelas y nuestra amistada pues fue creciendo hasta tal punto de que me enamore de ella. Pero ella es una distraída que piensa que el amor solo es una tontería y eso me pone triste ya que tal vez nunca tenga una oportunidad con ella._

 _Bueno total también forje amistad con Laney, la bajista de Grojband, ella al igual que yo la confunden con un chico y a mi como a una chica y eso nos pone al cien del enojo casi al tratar de enojarnos con nuestro amor pero simplemente no podemos._

 _Con Laney me llevo bien ya que tenemos muchas cosas en común. A veces salimos como amigos pero estoy seguro de que a nuestros líderes no les gusta la idea de que nos juntemos. Antes nos juntábamos a escondidas pero Laney decidió decirle a Corey quien acepto enojado al igual que Carrie lo cual nos pareció extraño en la escuela nos tocan clases juntos y pues nos sentamos y platicamos pero una vez de reojo vi que Carrie hablaba con Corey,_ un progreso _pensé luego los encontramos discutiendo afuera de la escuela Carrie pareciera que le quería sacar los ojos con cucharas._

 _A veces cuando Laney y yo salimos a un lugar los meseros o meseras del lugar nos dicen que nos vemos bien juntos pero Laney lo niega con su cara roja como un tomate juro que cuando la veo así de roja pienso que Corey se esta perdiendo de la belleza de Laney. Ella es bonita claro y no lo digo solo por que tal vez me parta la cara, si no por que es verdad y ella lo sabe._

 _Bueno para terminar esto creo que hay otra chica, aparte de Carrie, que me gusta llego nueva a la ciudad su nombre es Lola, es bonita, me gusta su mechón color azul y sus ojos verdes. Ella cuando te ve te penetra dice que le gusta actuar y cantar Carrie por alguna razón ya la odia pero creo que hechizo a toda la escuela ya tiene a todos los de segundo y tercero arrastrando la cobija ella una vez me dijo que nunca ha tenido novio pero que alguien ya robo su corazón y eso me entristece tal vez con ella nunca tenga una oportunidad. Solo he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella en las clases que nos tocan juntos como lo es español, música, ingles, japonés y teatro. Si me metí a teatro solo por ella pero estamos en diferentes grupos, ella esta en avanzado y yo en medio._

 _Pero la próxima semana actuaremos todos los grupos Romeo y Julieta se emocionante._

 _Aunque me seguiré preguntando ¿alguien será capaz de amarme?_

* * *

 _ **Lo se súper tarde solo que esta es mi segunda semana se escuela secundaria y pues empezar en otra escuela y mas en segundo cuando no conoces a nadie y así. Me siento súper triste extraño a mis amigos (Héctor, Ángel y Clara) ellos si me entendían aunque ahora la única persona que conozco en segundo de secundaria es una niña llamada Jaqui que ahora es mi única amiga ella tiene a las suyas pero me siento un extraña en esa escuela. Aparte estoy en la tarde y no es justo todas mis mañanas en tareas y trabajos T.T Vacasiones lleguen pronto.**_


	7. Vida de Gemelas

_Mi vida, su vida, nuestras vidas_

 _ **Una pequeña recompensa por el tiempo tardado en todo el fic XD. Escrito por Grojband superluv y editado por esta servidora. Déjenme recordarles esto no es Vida de Gemelas esto es lo que paso cuando conocieron a Carrie y a Lenny. Ósea que, solo es algo que paso en Detroit en la casa de las gemelas.**_

* * *

 _En una casa adentro de una de las habitaciones en una de las camas, de un cuarto rojo con posters de bandas, fotos y planos de experimentos, había una rubia que se llamaba Konnie y que le gustaba todo tipo de comida y tocar la batería. Se despertó por el sol y su alarma (Superluv: ¿enserio?)Perezosamente se levanta y camina directo al baño, se baña, se cambia y baja en el comedor. Ya estando ahí ve a su hermana inteligente llamada Kim que estaba comiendo cereal, Konnie toma su caja cereal, su plato, y ya que Kim tiene la leche Konnie se sienta a una lado de su hermana se prepara el cereal y empieza comer su primera cucharada cuando…_

 _Konnie: *tose* Creo que este cereal es muy diferente  
_ _Kim: ¿si? déjame ver * toma el cereal*  
_ _Konnie: Pero… no se  
_ _Kim: ¡KONNIE ESTO NO ES CEREAL! ¡ES CEREAL PARA GATO!  
_ _Konnie: ¿Quién hace cereal para gato? * confundida *  
_ _Kim: No lo se la gente es muy rara y recordando que debo terminar mi nuevo experimento. Aparte nosotras no tenemos gato._

 _DING DING YAY_  
 _(Perdone tenemos algunos problemas técnicos del timbre)_

 _Konnie: Yo abro *va caminando a la puerta y abre * señora cromw (Superluv: ¿enserio cromw?) ¿Qué hace aquí?_  
 _cromw: Pues dejar a mi cabra recuerdas ayer me prometiste cuidarla_  
 _Konnie: Pero..._  
 _cromw: Gracias querida nos vemos * cierra la puerta y se va de la casa de las gemelas*_  
 _Konnie: *suspira* bueno vamos *Konnie entra al comedor con la cabra*_  
 _Kim: ¡Aaaah! ¿Qué? ¿La cabra de la señora cromw?_  
 _Konnie: ¡Oye! ¿Puedes ayudarme a cuidar la cabra?_

 _Kim: ¿Qué no cuidare a esa cabra?  
Konnie: ¡Gracias! *mientras saca la licuadora y saca de la nevera una pizza*  
Kim: ¿Qué haces? *curiosa*  
Konnie: Un delicioso jugo  
Kim: ¿Puedo probar?  
Konnie: Ya esta, pruébalo  
Kim: Ok *lo toma *  
Konnie: recuerdas que dijiste que odias el jugo de raíz  
Kim: *diciéndole en seña que si y sigue tomando*  
Konnie: pues es jugo de raíz con pizza  
Kim:* lo escupe* pero rico *lo vuelve tomar *_

 _Rato después vino la señora cromw y se llevo su cabra. Kim y Konnie siguieron platicando hasta que Kim termino su experimento y Konnie propuso:_

 _Konnie: ¡Oye! Por que no vamos por unos helados o malteadas_  
 _Kim: Si vamos pero parece que va a llover mejor traigamos la sombrilla_  
 _Konnie: Ok pero esta vez que no sea como la ultima vez_  
 _Kim: ok vamos_

 _Las gemelas recorrieron calles y cuadras hasta llegar a la nevería y suspiraron de alivio cuando el paraguas no las electrocuto estaban platicando cuando alguien toca del hombro a Kim ellas voltean y se topan con una peli azul y un pelirrojos que les sonríen inocentemente._

 _¿?:_ _¿Disculpa pero no podrían prestarnos su paraguas? Es que necesito llegar a casa y luego madre me regaña. Me llamo Carrie y el es mi amigo Lenny_

 _¿?: Me llamo Kim y claro encantada solo que tiene algunos desperfectos_

 _Carrie: ¿Cómo que desperfectos?_

 _Kim: Si es que esta hecho de un material impermeable solo que esta extraño desde que los sacamos. Ella es mi hermana Konnie._

 _Konnie les saludo y ellos le devolvieron el saludo. Cuando salieron de la heladería Kim se veía un poco feliz ya que no muchos niños les hablaban a ellas dos. Entonces una rayo les cae, los electrocuta y caen al suelo mojándose. Konnie comienza a reír al igual que su hermana seguidas pronto por el pelirrojo y por ultimo Carrie._

 _Cuando llegaron a casa de Carrie su madre le regaño por mojarce y tomaron chocolate caliente para calentarse._

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado a mi me gusto mucho de hecho, Superluv tienes un camino que seguir en la larga vida de un escritor Ja-ja-ja bueno yo me despido aquí así que…**_

 _ **Bye Bye**_

 _ **Nah mentira por retrasada escribiré Vida de Gemelas aquí disfrútenla.**_

* * *

 _Mi vida, su vida, nuestras vidas_

 _ **Vida de Gemelas**_

 _Hola yo soy Kim y yo Konnie esta es nuestra historia._

 _Kim y yo nacimos en Detroit es una ciudad muy extraña y un toque de masoquismo en las personas desde pequeñas nuestro padre nunca nos dejo salir decía que era feo estar afuera y que nosotras éramos muy bonitas para estar en ese mundo. Una tarde salió a hacer las compras y nunca volvió nuestra abuela nos acogió y ella nos dejo salir cuando tuvimos los diez años._

 _Fue horrible el mundo de afuera estaba lleno de vagabundos, señoras de tacones altos y hombre con lentes negros con expresiones tan fuertes que asustarían al mas valiente. Un día que salimos a la tienda mi hermana y yo uno de los vagabundos que estaban por ahí tomo la mano de mi hermana y violentamente la acerco a si yo en momento de defensa pate la mano del señor y salimos corriendo. Desde ese día no volvimos a salir. Dos años mas tarde la ciudad tuvo su "limpiada semanal" donde se "llevaron" a todos los vagabundos._

 _Bueno total Konnie y yo solo volvimos a salir cuando conocimos a las dos únicas personas que nos hablaron Carrie y Lenny._

 _Carrie es una peli azul de ojos azules, usa una playera blanca arriba de esa una negra sin mangas, una falda café, calcetas blancas y tenis azules. Usa un gorro café con una calavera usando un moño rosa y tiene pestañas._

 _Lenny el es pelirrojo de ojos verdes, usa un polero verde a rayas negras con mangas amarillas, jeans color rojo y unas botas negras._

 _Nos volvimos amigos solo por el estúpido paraguas que tenia que salir bien solo que nos electrocutamos y así._

 _Carrie es una amiga excelente, es de confiar aun que si es mala vaya que si la criaron al estilo Detroit, pero aun así nos cae bien._

 _Lenny es un niño muy bonito aun que lo confundimos con una chica la mayoría del tiempo y nos preocupamos mucho por el casi que parece el hijo de Konnie. El es un niño tierno y lindo pero una vez nos confeso que le gustaba Carrie. Nos sorprendió tanto que le dijimos que le ayudaríamos a conquistarla. El acepto gustoso, desde ahí tratamos de que Carrie se fije en Lenny hasta que nos mudamos a Peaceville con nuestra abuela el viaje fue algo así:_

 _ **Flash back…**_

 _Estábamos en el aeropuerto jugando con el teléfono de Carrie mientras esperábamos el llamado para abordar el avión con nuestros amigos y nuestra abuela. Cuando en media hora un señor nos dice que era hora de abordar. Como no mucha gente viaja en Detroit, en el avión éramos como veinte personas nada mas nos sentamos hasta atrás donde Carrie de sentó con Lenny Kim con mi abuela y pues yo me senté sola quería pensar en todo lo que nos había pasado en la vida pero fue interrumpido cuando el avión de se empezó a mover._

 _Konnie: ¡Wow!_

 _Lenny: ¿Miedo?_

 _Konnie: Cállate_

 _En el viaje Kim había estado durmiendo junto con la abuela, Carrie dormitaba en el hombro de Lenny y el pues no hiso nada solo miraba a la ventana y yo estaba aferrada al reposadero de brazo. Una musa del avión nos atendió pero estos ya estaban dormidos así que solo pedí una soda. Ya, cuando llegábamos, estábamos platicando sobre la banda que habíamos hecho queríamos tener fama así que también esa fue la razón de que nos mudáramos. Después de veinte minutos descendimos a la pista del aeropuerto._

 _Cuando bajamos del avión Lenny estaba mareado y caminaba con dificultad así que Carrie lo ayudo a caminar bien._

 _Abuela: Bueno chicos vamos a tomar un transporte para ir a la casa._

 _Después de dos horas estábamos en casa ya, estábamos arreglando nuestras habitaciones cuando me canse baje a la cocina ahí estaba la abuela haciendo no se que cosa._

 _Konnie: ¿Abuela podemos…?_

 _Abuela: Claro_

 _Salí de casa y en el patio estaban Lenny, Carrie y Kim jugando a… no estoy segura de que pero estaban jugando._

 _Los cuatro caminábamos por la acera platicando hasta que Lenny choca con alguien y la tumba al suelo._

 _¿?: ¡Hey! Más cuidado amigo_

 _Cuando los cuatro volteamos al suelo vimos a una pelirroja de ojos verdes sobándose la cabeza. Lenny rápidamente le tendió la mano y ella la tomo de un jalón la niña ya estaba parada._

 _¿?: ¡Laney! ¿Estás bien?_

 _Laney: Si, solo me pegue en la cabeza_

 _Lenny seguía sosteniendo la mano de Laney la cual estaba concentrada en los lindos ojos azules del peli azul. Carrie noto lo de las manos unidas y con una mirada molesta se aclaro la garganta._

 _Carrie: Lenny eso ya esta parado suelta la mano de eso_

 _Lenny se sonrojo al igual que Laney y se soltaron rápidamente a las manos Carrie anuncio:_

 _Carrie: Somos The Newmans será mejor que no se metan con nosotros_

 _Corey: Nosotros somos Grojband la banda local_

 _Todos se quedaron viendo desafiantes a los otros Laney no puedo reprimir un bufido Carrie se paro enfrente de la pelirrojo asustándola en el acto Carrie la miro, enojada._

 _Carrie: ¿Tú que bufas?_

 _Laney: Nada que te importe será mejor que no me vuelvas a decir palabra por que no respondo_

 _Laney le bufo en la cara a Carrie y se fue junto con Grojband ese día lo pasamos en el parque hasta que llegamos a casa._

 _ **Fin del flash back…**_

 _Nuestra vida no empeoro pero a nosotras nos gusta mucho. Hace unas semanas llego un chica nueva a la escuela se hace llamar Lola y Lenny se enamoro de ella pero nosotras queremos que este con Carrie pero el se niega pero aun la ama. Lenny es como una chica no sabe si esta enamorado o no. Lola es una chica agradable va conmigo en clase de Literatura y es buena. Pero bueno aquí termina nuestra historia yo me despido._

 _Bye Bye._

* * *

 ** _Chicos este fic ya llego a su fin subire la ultima parte "Nuestras vidas" hoy es un rato estara un poco corto pero gracioso jejej espero que le haya gustado este fic así podre terminar mi fics pendientes. Gracias por leer esto estoy muy agradecida con todo. Gracias. nwn_**


	8. Nuestras vidas

_**Mi vida, su vida, nuestras vidas**_

 _Una castaña dormitaba tranquilamente en su cama color verde claro con rayas verdes oscuras, esta abrazaba un oso de peluche con un sombrero y una pajarita morada. Hasta que esa tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por el sonido de una alarma._

 _PIB PIB PIB_

 _La castaña de mala gana tomo el despertador y lo puso bajo la almohada cuando volvía a dormir tranquilamente otro sonido interrumpió su sueño._

 _RING RING RING_

 _La castaña se levanto adormilada cuando un hermoso gato blanco con café entra a su habitación por la ventana. Entonces un grito la despierta totalmente de su ensoñación._

 _¿?: ¡Lola ya levántate o llegaras tarde a la escuela!_

 _Lola salió de su habitación y camino al baño donde cerro de un portazo para luego gritar a su madre._

 _Lola: ¡Perdón!_

 _Después de diez minutos salió la pequeña castaña envuelta en una toalla blanca, sonriente, camino a su habitación y cerro con suavidad pero todo eso se acabo cuando vio su reloj eran la siete y media tenia que apurarse. Se paro en su tocador y con la secadora, rápidamente, se seco su pelo que se esponjo como siempre._

 _Lola: ¡Tengo que llegar rápido a la escuela!_

 _Lola entro a su armario y lo cerro después de eso salió con un conjunto muy veraniego pero perfecto para la ocasión. Su ropa consistía en una playera de hombros fuera color azul cielo con una de tirantes debajo de color negro, unos jeans de color rojo y un par de tenis color morado. Lola tomo su teléfono, su cartera y su mochila. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras tomo su desayuno y lo metió a un traste se despidió de su madre. Corrió a la parada y entro al autobús cuando sus puertas ya se estaban cerrando._

 _Lola: ¡Uff!_

 _La castaña se alisaba su mechón de color azul mientras caminaba a su asiento, cuando se sentó el conductor anuncio:_

 _Conductor: Cinco minutos para la secundaria Peaceville_

 _Lola bufo, del cansancio, ayer se había pasado toda la tarde escribiendo en su laptop y mandando mensajes en su teléfono. Entonces el autobús se detuvo abruptamente y luego se escucho una maldición por parte del conductor._

 _Conductor: Disculpen pasajeros pero el transporte esta dañado y tendrán que esperar hasta que venga un mecánico a arreglarlo_

 _Al fondo se escucho como Lola gritaba de la frustración, la castaña se levanto y camino hacia las puertas, con un ademan de enojo le dijo al conductor que abriera las puerta el temeroso las abrió y Lola salió corriendo hasta llegar a la esquina de la secundaria. Cansada entro y llego al salón 2 – L donde la maestra Kyoni estaba explicando algo sobre la historia de Peaceville y cosas así. Avergonzada, toco la puerta y la maestra la miro enojada por llegar tarde._

 _Kyoni: ¡Lola llegas tarde!_

 _Lola: Maestra solo un minuto ¡vamos!_

 _Kyoni: Pasa y siéntate_

 _Lola bufo por tercera vez en el día. La castaña camino a su lugar dejo su mochila en el asiento del lado y se sentó. La maestra volvió a contar la historia, mientras todos escribían, Lola saco su teléfono y comenzó a jugar. La maestra de percato de esto y camino al lugar de Lola, donde con su varilla de madera pego en el escritorio de la niña. Lola dio un respingo._

 _Kyoni: Señorita Fernández, usted me va hacer un ensayo de cinco hojas sobre la historia de Peaceville por estas con el teléfono en mi clase_

 _Lola: Si, señora_

 _Las clases pasaron y llego el receso, Lola recogió sus cosas y salió de la escuela para ponerse a la sombra de un árbol. Lola odiaba su vida desde que se mudaron a Peaceville, había perdido a sus amigos que mas amaba. Pero en su llegada había conseguido amigos, eran geniales y locos pero no como sus amigos. De su mochila saco una flauta muy bonita era color blanco y en color negro estaba escrito Lola. La chica comenzó a tocar dulces melodías con la flauta. Varios chicos se habían acercado a escuchar a la chica. Cuando termino escucho aplausos y gritos. Ella sorprendida se levanto, hizo una reverencia y se fue._

 _En el comedor se sentó con sus amigos que eran un peli azul, una pelirroja y dos pelinegros. En eso se les juntaron un pelirrojo, una pelinegra y una rubia. Al último fue una peli azul. No eran nada mas ni nada menos que las bandas rivales. Grojband y Newmans. Entre la peli azul y la castaña se sentía una tensión._

 _Corey: Muy bien, ¿dimos Lola como te sientes aquí en Peaceville?_

 _Lola: Pues bien, supongo_

 _Laney: ¿Cómo que supones?_

 _Lola: No se_

 _Por alguna razón la voz de Lola zona rota y tenía la mirada gacha, Carrie interrumpió descaradamente._

 _Carrie: ¿Y a nosotros que nos importa?_

 _Lenny: No seas descortés Carrie acaba de llegar a Peaceville se paciente_

 _Carrie resoplo y se fue del comedor, Kim y Konnie la siguieron Lenny se quedo comiendo tranquilamente sin ir tras Carrie solo y únicamente a la que quería ver era a Lola._

 _Lenny: Tranquila Lola ella es muy celosa y egoísta_

 _Kin: Y ahora lo aceptas_

 _Lenny: No, siempre lo supe_

 _(Inserte timbre para clases)_

 _Lola se levanto y camino junto con sus "amigos" al salón música, sintió que la rodaban con un brazo. Cuando volteo vio que era Corey._

 _Corey: Se que extrañas Canadá pero tienes una nueva familia aquí y nos tiene a nosotros nos puedes contar lo que sea hasta el mas mínimo detalle, nosotros nos preocupamos por ti_

 _Corey la soltó y la castaña se detuvo antes de entrar al salón Corey la miro, Lola se le lanzo a Corey y lo abrazo fuertemente. Corey la abrazo y luego la soltó, juntos entraron al salón._

 _Todos ya estaban sentados en cada escritorio en parejas. Corey y Laney, Kin y Kon, Lola y Lenny, Carrie y Samanta, Kim y Konnie y así sucesivamente._

 _Maestro: Muy bien alumnos hoy es el día en que realizaran una canción pero bueh mejor la semana próxima les dejo la hora libre_

 _Todos salieron corriendo del salón al comedor o al patio mientras que las bandas y Lola caminaban al patio trasero. Lola estaba hasta atrás no quería que nadie la viera triste siempre estaba feliz pero no sabia que hacer para sentirse bien y feliz. Sintió un empujón en hombro esta vez era Laney, ella le sonrió._

 _Laney: Vamos a casa de Corey tenemos horas libres_

 _Lola: Pero me toca biología y español después_

 _Laney: ¡Vamos!_

 _Laney toma de la manga a Lola y la arrastro a la salida de emergencia junto con todos los demás. Después de diez minutos estaba en el parque Lola estaba jugando en un árbol con Laney y Corey. Los gemelos estaban comiendo helado cuando en un momento exacto Kin quiso pegarle a Kon y su bola de hela salió volando y le dio a Lola, quien cayó del árbol. Cayendo de espaldas._

 _Todos: ¡Lola!_

 _Corey: Lola ¿Estás bien?_

 _Lola comenzó a reírse y los demás le siguieron la corriente, después de un rato todos estaban tirados en el pasto señalando las nubes y diciendo que tenían forma de tales cosas. Lola miraba con atención el cielo ya se iban a cumplir dos meses desde que entro a la secundaria y siempre dormía con la duda en su cabeza. La duda que la atormentaba era que si sus amigos ya la habían olvidado. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su teléfono que vibraba y vibraba. Contesto._

 _Lola: ¿Si?_

 _¿?: ¡Lola! Soy yo Ángel_

 _El corazón de Lola se detuvo un instante para luego pararse de un salto y contestar felizmente._

 _Lola: ¡Ángel! Que alegría_

 _Ángel: Si lo se queríamos escuchar tu voz otra vez_

 _Lola: ¿Queríamos?_

 _Ángel: Si, aquí estoy con Clara y Héctor_

 _Lola comenzó a brincar de felicidad y pero se detuvo cuando escucho una cuarta voz, pregunto:_

 _Lola: ¿Hay alguien más con ustedes?_

 _Héctor: Si, se llama Verónica y es genial es activa, positiva y atractiva_

 _Lola se puso seria ante el comentario de Héctor, unas semanas antes de mudarse a Peaceville Lola había tratado de decirle a Héctor sus sentimientos ya que había estado experimentando algo llamado amor hacia su amigo mexicano. Pero lamentablemente no pudo._

 _Lola: Oh…_

 _Clara: ¿Pasa algo?_

 _Lola: No, no pasa nada pero una pregunta_

 _Ángel: Dispara_

 _Lola. Verónica ¿Cómo es?_

 _Los tres: ¡Genial, asombrosa, sabe cantar, actuar,…!_

 _Los amigos comenzaron a hablar de lo grandiosa que es sin saber que la castaña estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero la ira y los celos salieron y les grito:_

 _Lola: ¡Que bien! ¡Que maldita surte la suya!_

 _Colgó._

 _ **Van a ver dos partes de este cap. final asi que esperen el siguiente después. Jejeje.**_

 _ **Bye Bye**_


	9. Nuestras vidas parte 2

_**Mi vida, su vida, nuestras vidas**_

 _ **En el capitulo anterior…**_

 _Lola: ¡Que bien! ¡Que maldita suerte la suya!_

 _Colgó._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Después de colgar Lola lanzo su teléfono lo mas lejos que pudo, este callo en una banca de madera, Lola corrió fuera del parque. Laney grito su nombre pero ella no hizo caso. Corey corrió detrás de ella y sus amigos lo siguieron._

 _Corey: ¡Lola!_

 _Lola: ¡Déjenme sola!_

 _Corey: Lola escúchame, nunca podrás huir de tu pasado solo necesitas superar las cosas, la decisión de mudarse no era tuya era de tus padres. Se que te sientes sola, pero nos tiene a nosotros, me tienes a mi. Pero tratando de huir no se arreglaran las cosas._

 _Lola se había detenido a medio camino, su mente estaba hecha pedazos. Corey se acerco lentamente a Lola, cuando llego a ella le toma la mano y la acerco a el. Lola estaba inmóvil no tenia control sobre ella misma._

 _Corey: Lola…_

 _Lola solo abrazo a Corey, fuertemente, y Corey le devolvió el abrazo._

 _Lola: Extraño mucho Canadá, es que no es justo_

 _Corey camino con Lola hasta la casa de este, cuando llegaron ahí estaba todos sus amigos: Laney, Kin, Kon, Kim, Konnie, Lenny y Carrie. Lola miro ilusionada a Lenny, el pelirrojo tenía una cajita de regalo en sus manos. Lenny, nervioso, se acerco a la chica castaña y le tendió la cajita._

 _Lenny: Toma_

 _Lola: ¿uh?_

 _Lenny: Es un cuarzo de arcoíris, tú lo querías por que yo te observaba mientras tú lo veías_

 _Todos miraron a Lenny extrañados, Lenny capto eso y se ruborizo. Agrego rápidamente:_

 _Lenny: No es tan extraño como parece_

 _Laney: Claro lo que tú digas_

 _Lola. Gracias Lenny, esto me hace sentir mucho mejor._

 _Lenny se ruborizo otra vez, Lola le dedico una sonrisita que derretía a todos los chicos. Lenny trago saliva y comenzó a sacudirse la ropa, aun que no estaba sucia._

 _Corey: Bueno, quien quiere divertirse_

 _Todos: ¡Yo!_

 _La tarde había pasado normal, Laney y Kim habían ido a la tienda, mientras Corey y los chicos arreglaban la sala para ver pelis de terror. Lola había salido a caminar mientras todo estaba listo._

 _ **Pov Lola**_

 _*Suspiro* Estoy cansada de sentirme así, ¿Por qué me siento así? Mi vida es aburrida, no tengo nada, extraño a mis amigos a Héctor, ¿Por qué tuve que irme?_

 _Lenny… Ese chico me trae loca, es lindo, nunca lo he admitido, pero se ve que su amiga Carrie no quiere que ni siquiera seamos amigos. Pero el me dice que ella no lo quiere como algo mas que un amigo._

 _Salí a caminar para que mi mente se despejara, no quiero pensar en lo que les grite a mis mejores amigos, ellos eran mi vida. Pero creo que no me olvidaron pero si me reemplazaron. Me sentí mal, creo que fue un ataque de impotencia, pánico y miedo. Creo que les llamare._

 _ **Fin del Pov Lola**_

 _ ***Llamada telefónica***_

 _Héctor: ¿Si?_

 _Lola: ¿Héctor? Soy Lola_

 _Héctor: ¡Lola! ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien?_

 _Lola: *Suspiro* ¿los chicos están ahí?_

 _Héctor: Se fueron hace un rato, junto con…_

 _Lola: Bueno solo quiero pedirles disculpas por como me porte hace unas horas. Es solo que me sentí reemplazada por como hablaban de Verónica. Me hicieron sentir mal y ya saben tuve un ataque de impotencia, pánico y miedo._

 _Héctor: …_

 _Lola: Por favor espero que me perdonen, lo entenderé si no quieren bueno bye_

 _*Fin de la llamada telefónica*_

 _Lola se recargo en una pared y suspiro, exageradamente. Volvió a caminar, esta vez a casa de su amigo Corey._

 _Cuando Lola llego, Lenny la esperaba en la puerta, sonriente. Lola se ruborizo, la sonrisa de Lenny era muy sincera como si la estuviera esperando de toda la vida._

 _Lenny: Que bueno que llegas, todos pensamos que ya te habías ido a tu casa_

 _Lola: No claro que no solo quería despejar mi cabeza_

 _Lenny la invito a pasar, Lola se adentro a la casa de Corey, todas esperaban a Lola. Para empezar una buena tarde. Lola llego al garaje, donde estaba todos sus amigos, incluso Mina y Trina._

 _Corey: Lola ¿lista para una tarde de pelis, y una noche de pijamada y desvelada?_

 _Lola: ¡Si!_

 _Todos lo adolecentes, sonrieron al unisonó. Lola quería ganar un lugar así que hizo una actuación._

 _Lola: *sorprendida* ¡¿Qué es eso?!_

 _Todos voltearon a ver a una esquina del garaje asustados. Lola gano oportunidad y corrió a los lugares, todos vieron sus intenciones y corrieron al igual que ella. Lenny ya estaba sentado en un puff color verde, todos corrían mas rápido que Lola tanto que la marearon arrestándola con ellos. Lola tropezó y cayó en el regazo de Lenny. Lenny se sonrojo al igual que la chica._

 _Todos: ¡Uuuuiiiih!_

 _Lenny/Lola: ¡Cállense!_

 _Después de una rato, todos veían la película de Insidius chapter 3, Laney tenia una cara de indiferencia, mientras los demás tenían una cara de horro. Lola estaba sentada al lado de Lenny, ósea, que Lola y Lenny estaban sentados en el mismo lugar, hombro con hombro._

 _Lola: ¿Tiene miedo?_

 _Lenny: No_

 _Claro Lenny mentía, tenia igual de miedo que Lola. En una parte de la película la viejita vidente bajaba a un cuarto de lectura y un demonio la espantaba. Lola no lo resistió y grito fuertemente asustado a todos. Corey, tembloroso, predio las luces y Laney detuvo la película._

 _Lola: Basta mejor hay que dejarle hasta aquí sino no podre dormir durante todo el mes_

 _Todos asintieron y subieron al cuarto de Corey. Lo que nadie había notado era que Lola había tomado de la mano a Lenny para no asustarse y el recién mencionado la entrelazaba fuertemente._

 _Tal vez algo estuvo creciendo dentro de los dos. Acaso es ¿amor?_


	10. Nuestras vidas parte 3

_**Mi vida, su vida, nuestras vidas**_

 _Todos (incluyendo a Trina y Mina) estaba en la gran habitación de Corey, estaban a oscuras ya que empezarían a contar historias de terror. Lola estaba en un rincón de la habitación, asustada, Lenny se le acerco y se tubo a su lado._

 _Lenny: ¿estás bien?_

 _Lola: Cla-claro que-que si…_

 _Lenny: Esta bien…_

 _Lenny se quedo al lado de la castaña, Lola no sabia el por que pero se sentía segura al lado del pelirroja y viceversa. Corey entro a la habitación, vestido de un vampiro, seguido de Kim y Laney quienes vestían de campesinas._

 _Corey: Bueno vamos a interpretar una obra para ti Lola por que sabemos que te gusta mucho en teatro._

 _Lola les sonrió y todos salieron de la habitación, menos Lenny, quien levanto a Lola y la llevo a una plataforma altísima donde se podría ver toda la obra. Lola trago saliva, al ver la altura. Era como de unos 6 metros, y Lola le tenía miedo a las alturas._

 _Lola: ¿he, Lenny?_

 _Lenny: ¿Si?_

 _Lola: ¿Crees que soy una miedosa?_

 _Lenny: No para nada_

 _Lola: Bueno no te lo tomes mal pero le tengo miedo a las alturas_

 _Lenny: Oh ¿enserio?_

 _Lola se tardo en contestar se estaba mareando de tanta altura y estaba perdiendo el equilibrio y su vista estaba borrosa. La plataforma si que era alta era tres metros más que un poste normal de luz._

 _Lola: Lenny será menor que baje_

 _Lenny: Tranquila, todo está bien no se va a caer_

 _Lola: ¿Quién dice?_

 _Lenny: Kim…_

 _Lola: Uff…_

 _Lenny: … Y Kin_

 _Lola se dio una bofetada mental, había hablado demasiado rápido, "bueno…" pensó Lola "tal vez haya un porcentaje de probabilidades de que no se caiga"_

 _Lola: Bien_

 _Lola se recargo en el barandal, la obra estaba por empezar y Lola ya estaba entrando en pánico por caer. La obra comenzó._

 _Corey: Ven aquí pequeña_

 _Laney: Mama dice que no debo estar ni hablar con extraños_

 _Corey: Pero tu madre me conoce_

 _Laney: Pero tú eres un extraño para mí_

 _Corey toma Laney de la muñeca y un arnés lo elevo como si volara, Laney se veía aterrada, claro era un actuación. Pero la verdadera actuación empezaría con los dos adolecentes de la plataforma._

 _ ***Mas tarde***_

 _Lola estaba maravillada por la obra, se le había olvidado su miedo al tomar de la mano de Lenny. Obviamente Lenny estaba sonrojado pero no se veía por lo oscuro de la habitación._

 _Lola se levanto pero no precavió que se marearía al levantarse, Lola miro abajo y sus pupilas se dilataron. Lola, que estaba muy cerca del barandal, resbalo de su pie y cayó. En el último segundo Lola alcanzo a tomar una de las barras horizontales del barandal._

 _Lola: *susurrando* ¡Pss! Lenny ayúdame_

 _Lenny: *susurrando* Ya voy_

 _Lenny paso atreves del barandal y tomo una de las manos de la castaña, cuando lo logro noto que Lola estaba temblando. Lenny no quería inclinarse demás para no caerse ye estuviera en las mismas que Lola._

 _Lenny: Tranquila te tengo_

 _Lola: Si_

 _Lenny no sabía como tomar la otra mano de Lola sin que el peso de la chica se lo llevara. No tenía elección. Lenny tomo la otra mano de Lola y el peso de la chica se lo llevo. Pero Lenny tenía un AS bajo la manga, cuando Lola iba a gritarle a Lenny "BAKAAAA" (Idiota) el pelirrojo se engancho de su pie al barandal y se quedaron colgados._

 _Lenny: ¿Que tal?_

 _Lola tenia cerrados los ojos y los abrió, temerosa, pero sus ojos brillaron al ver el final de la obra. Laney estaba bailando con Corey y sus rostros habían quedado tan cerca, casi al punto de besarse._

 _Lenny: Lola cierra los ojos_

 _Lola: Okey…_

 _Lola cerro sus ojos, entonces sintió un impulso para arriba, después de eso sintió un fuerte dolor en sus rodillas._

 _Lenny estaba contra el piso de la plataforma y Lola estaba encima del chico encarcelándolo con las rodillas a sus costados y sus manos apoyadas en los costados de su cabeza. Lenny abrió los ojos al sentir una respiración cercana a su rostro, su rostro se torno más rojo que un tomate. Lola abrió sus ojos y su rostro se tiño de color rojo._

 _Lola: Le-Le-… ¿Lenny?_

 _Lenny: ¿si?_

 _Lola: Yo-yo…_

 _Lola no podía hablar estaba muy cerca del pelirrojo que la volvía loca cuando le sonreía. Lenny no podía respirar, tener a la chica de tus sueños enfrente de ti sonrojada y nerviosa, no lo dejaba pensar en nada más._

 _Lenny: Deja te ayudo_

 _Lola: ¡No espera!_

 _Lenny se levanto pero hizo un movimiento en falso y…_


	11. Nuestras vidas parte 4

_**Mi vida, su vida, nuestras vidas**_

 **Hola chicos quisiera aclarar unas cosas, bueno en primera esta que estos capítulos de Nuestras vidas están un poco basados en la realidad de mi vida. Pues quiero aclarar de un principio que yo si viví en Canadá y conocí a mis amigos los de la historia, vengo de España, ósea, todo es real todo de todo. También que paso lo de la llamada y mis amigos de aquí de México me quisieron ayudar en verdad me siento muy triste por lo que pasa y pues que les digo. Bueno espero que les haya aclaro las cosas. Disfruten el capitulo.**

 _Lola había cerrado los ojos para recibir el impacto ya que Lenny la había hecho para atrás haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer. Pero no hubo tal impacto, Lenny la había tomado de la cintura. Lola abrió sus ojos y su cara se torno otra vez roja, Lenny estaba taaaaan cerca de su rostro. Lenny abrió los ojos y miro a Lola sin tomar en cuenta que estaba taaaaan cerca. Lenny sin saber que hacia se acerco al rostro de Lola y la beso._

 _Lola estaba conmocionada por la actitud repentina de Lenny, pero cerró lentamente sus ojos y le devolvió el beso. Lenny le sostuvo el rostro entre sus manos y se separo de ella. Lenny estaba nervioso al igual que Lola._

 _Lenny: Lola…yo…_

 _Lola le puso su dedo índice en sus labios para callarlo, después se le lanzo para abrazarlo fuertemente._

 _Lola: Lenny gracias por hacer mi primero beso el mejor de todos_

 _Lenny se sonrojo ante tal comentario de su amiga castaña, para después bajar las escaleras junto a ella. Cuando bajaron todos los esperaban ahí con sus disfraces._

 _Corey: Tardaron mucho ¿paso algo?_

 _Lola: Bueno es que mi pantalón se atoro en in alambre del barandal y no podía zafarlo_

 _Laney: ¿Segura que no paso nada más?_

 _El tono que uso Laney fue algo picaron y un poco intenso, provocando que la castaña y el pelirroja se sonrojara._

 _Lenny: Si seguros_

 _Corey: ¿Okey…?_

 _Kim: Que sueño, mejor ya hay que irnos a dormir ¿no?_

 _Laney: Si, estoy cansada_

 _Todos asintieron y caminaron al garaje donde Trina y Mina estaba arreglando sacos y tiendas de dormir._

 _Laney: Bueno a dormir_

 _Todos caminaron a los sacos de dormir, Laney y Kim se metieron a la única tienda de dormir y los demás se fueron a los sacos de dormir._

 _Lola: Que noche_

 _Lenny: Si_

 _Corey: Bueno apagare las luces_

 _Corey aplaudió dos veces y las luces se apagaron. Lola se acostó en un saco en una esquina y Lenny se le junto. Los dos chicos estaban separados por un espacio de 15 centímetros, claro no le tomaron importancia._

 _ ***En la madrugada (3:30)***_

 _Lola se levanto al baño y cuando salió choco con Konnie y la rubia no puedo reprimir el grito al ver que la sombra parecía un fantasma._

 _Konnie: ¡Aaaaah!_

 _Lola: ¡Aaaaah!_

 _Konnie: Aaaaah!_

 _Lola: ¡Aaaaah!_

 _Konnie: ¡Aaaaah!_

 _Lola: ¡Aaaaah!_

 _Konnie tomo lo que tenia a la mano (una almohada) y golpeo la cabeza de Lola, la castaña, mareada, igual tomo lo que tenia a la mano (una almohada) y golpeo a Konnie. Al final terminaron despertando a todos y terminaron en una pelea de almohadas._

 _Corey: ¡Ja!_

 _Corey reía victorioso por tumbar a todos entonces Lola le llego por atrás a Corey y lo golpeo haciendo que cayera_

 _Lola: ¡Ja! Ustedes golpean como un montón de niñitas_

 _Carrie llego con atrás y le pego en la cabeza rompiendo la almohada, todos se le quedaron viendo, Lola hizo un escena._

 _Lola: ¡Oh Por Dios! Las almohadas estaban llenas de pingüinos bebes ¡Noo!_

 _Todos rieron y cayeron cansados al suelo, Corey aplaudió y las luces se apagaron, todos se durmieron para tener un fin de semana genial._

 _ ***A la mañana siguiente (6:30 am)***_

 _Lola fue la primera en levantarse, estaba en la azote de la casa de Corey, hacia frio y ella solo tenia puesta su pijama, que era una playera de tirantes color azul, un pants gris con puntitos blancos y unas zapatillas blancas._

 _Lola: *suspiro* ¿Qué me pasa?_

 _Lenny subió a la azotea con Lola, el estaba despertándose apenas, al ver a Lola se sorprendió que la chica no tuviera frio, estaba helando afuera y estaban cayendo los primeros copos de nieve._

 _Lenny: ¿Lola?_

 _Lola estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que no hizo caso a Lenny. Lenny le toco el hombro y ella parpadeo varias veces. Vi a Lenny, se veía tan lindo._

 _Lenny: ¿Estás bien?_

 _Lola: Si…_

 _Lenny: ¿No tiene frio?_

 _Lola: No…_

 _Lenny: Ten_

 _Lenny le extendió una manta roja, pero Lola no la acepto, no tenía frio. Lenny se la puso sobre los hombros. Lola cayo de rodillas en el concreto, Lenny dio un paso atrás del susto._

 _Lenny: ¿Estás bien, Lola?_

 _Lola: No…_

 _Lenny se agacho con ella y se puso con ella en la manta. Lola se sentó bien y dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de su "amigo" y suspira._

 _Lola: ¿Acaso tengo algo malo? ¿Acaso no soy fea?_

 _Lenny: Si, si…Digo no, no es lo opuesto_

 _Lenny se había puesto rojo, y se había alejado de Lola. Entonces volvió a ponerse hombro con hombro con Lola._

 _Lenny: Lola tu no tienes nada malo, eres bonita, bueno para la mayoría de las personas. Eres una gran persona, una gran amiga. Eres el milagro para personas que no creen en si mismas, fuiste un milagro para mi…_

 _Lola: Pero si yo me fuera y desapareciera, nadie me necesitara_

 _Lenny: ¡Eso no es verdad!_

 _Lenny se le había acercado, peligrosamente, a la cara de la chica castaña y ella se había alejado sonrojada. Lenny vio sus intensiones y se volvió a sentar bien._

 _Lenny: Digo, yo te necesito_

 _Lola: ¿enserio?_

 _Lenny: Si, pues eres una gran amiga ¿sabes?_

 _Lola: Gracias, Lenny_

 _Lenny solo asintió y se levanto, le tendió una mano y ella la acepto, Los dos bajaron y ya todos estaban levantados, incluso Carrie quien dormía hasta medio día._

 _Corey: Buenos días_

 _Lola: Buenos días a todos_

 _Laney: ¿Dónde estaba chicos?_

 _Lenny: En la azotea_

 _Konnie: ¿Pasa algo?_

 _Lola: No, claro que no_

 _Lola camino hacia arriba, al baño, y entro a la habitación. Todos estaba cayados, incluso Carrie, se habían dado cuenta de que la voz de Lola estaba algo rota y ella estaba apunto de llorar._

 _ ***En el baño***_

 _Lola estaba frente al espejo, no se reflejaba, no sabia quien era ella. Alguien toco, no abrió la puerta._

 _Laney: ¿Lola, estas ahí?_

 _Lola estaba, volviéndose a poner su maquillaje, que solo consistía en rímel para sus pestañas. Laney insistió una vez mas, Lola abrió la puerta y Laney estaba apunto de tocar otra vez y le pego en la nariz a Lola._

 _Laney: ¡Lola! Hay cuanto lo siento_

 _Lola: No te preocupes, solo fue mi nariz_

 _Lola se tapo la nariz, y Laney apenada bajo las escaleras con Lola detrás, bajaron y estaban todos en la casina. Corey trataba de calmarlos._

 _Corey: ¡Ya! ¡Basta! ¡Kin no te comas la azúcar! ¡Kon no te comas el mantel de la mesa!_

 _Todos: ¡HAMBRE! ¡HAMBRE!_

 _Lola: ¡Ya basta!_

 _Todos se callaron y vieron a Lola, estaba con su típica cara de "Decepción total" y se sentaron donde pudieron, en la mesa de seis personas estaban Carrie, Kim, Trina, Mina, Lenny y Laney. Kon y Kin estaban en la alacena. Konnie y Corey estaba en el refrigerador buscando comida._

 _Lola: Todos vayan a Garaje y esperan ahí_

 _Todos: Si, señora_

 _Todos salieron corriendo de la cocina y Lola cero la puerta. Era hora de…_

 _Cocinar._

 _ ***Dos horas mas tarde***_

 _Laney: Tengo hambre_

 _Corey: Igual yo_

 _Lenny: ¿Que estará haciendo Lola?_

 _Kin: Ni idea_

 _Lola salió de la cocina con un delantal puesto, todos la voltearon a ver, aparte la castaña tenia la mejilla manchada de harina y su pelo igual. La chica le sonrió ampliamente._

 _Lola: El almuerzo esta listo_

 _Todos se inclinaron ansioso por comer, mas Kon, Lola los veía, divertida, entonces miro a la cara a Kon._

 _Lola: ¡Coman!_

 _Todos salieron corriendo a la cocina, como animales salvajes, Lola se hizo un lado y todos pasaron como un rayo revolviéndole el pelo._

 _Todos: ¡Wow!_

 _Kon: *babeando* que de comida_

 _Obviamente, en la mesa había platillos exquisitos. Había pan, hot-cakes, jugo de naranja, hot-dogs y mucho chocolate._

 _Laney: ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Serias una buena esposa después de todo!_

 _Lola: *nerviosa* *sonrojada* ¿Si? Pues muchas gracias Laney_

 _Lenny: ¡Lola! Si no fuera por nuestra edad te pediría ser mi esposa ahora_

 _Lola rio para pasar desapercibida de lo roja que estaba, Lenny siguió comiendo, tranquilamente, mientras Carrie miraba, de una forma asesina a Lola._

 _ ***Mas tarde (2:30)***_

 _Corey: Bye nos vemos aquí a las 5:00 en punto los chicos y yo les tenemos un sorpresa_

 _Chicas: Bye_

 _Las chicas se dividieron y cada quien se fue por su camino, Carrie y las gemelas a su casa, Laney a su casa igual que estaba enfrente de la de Corey. Y Lola que camino dos cuadras hasta llegar a la suya._

 _La castaña toco la puerta y su mamá le abrió, sonriente. Lola paso y abrazo a su madre._

 _Lola: Ya llegue_

 _Cristina: (Si así se llama mi madre) Si ya vi hija ¿Y como te fue?_

 _Lola: *suspirando* Fue increíble_

 _Lola corrió a su habitación, dejando a su madre con la misma duda que sus amigos ¿Qué había pasado esa noche para que Lola estuviera tan feliz?_

 _Lola llego a su habitación y llego a su closet donde busco que ropa ponerse para encontrarse con sus amigos en la tarde. Al final casi al se las 3 de la tarde se decidió por un vestido de tirantes gruesos rojo, un par de tenis de bota negros y un pañuelo para el cuello color amarillo. Lola sonrió y se metió al baño para darse una buena ducha después de esa noche tan genial e interesante._

 _ ***Después de la ducha***_

 _Lola estaba en su habitación faltaba una hora para ir a ver a sus amigos, ya estaba vestida y se veía muy bonita con su vestido y sus zapatos. La chica estaba acostada en su cama, con las piernas colgando, pensando en lo que había pasado en la noche anterior con Lenny._

 _Pov Lola_

 _¿Qué me esta pasado? ¿Por qué pienso que fue tan importante? ¿Por qué creo que Lenny es lindo? Demonios Lola ¿Qué te ocurre?_

 _Fin del Pov_

 _Lola movía sus piernas de atrás hacia adelante, en un momento indeciso comenzó a cantar una parte de una canción._

" _ **Solo quiero que me digas si yo  
soy la persona que con música  
puede hacerte volar solo tú  
puedes tomar la decisión coger  
la rienda de tu vida para no  
ser uno más…"**_

 _Lola camino a las escaleras de su casa y las bajo lentamente, llego a la casina y su madre hacia unas palomitas de maíz. Sonrió al ver a su hija._

 _Cristina: Hola, hija. ¿Quieres ver una película conmigo?_

 _Lola: Si…_

 _Cristina: ¿Está todo bien?_

 _Lola: Si_

 _Cristina: Te conozco Lola, ¿Qué ocurre?_

 _Lola camino a la sala y se desplomo en un sillón y volteo a ver a su madre quien se sentó en un sillón de dos plazas y miro a Lola. La castaña no lo pudo evitar y le soltó a su madre._

 _Lola: Lenny me beso_

 _Lola suelta de un suspiro todo su aire y mira a su madre que esta en shok. Lola se levanto lentamente y camino hacia las escaleras pero su madre la detuvo._

 _Cristina: ¿Qué dijiste?_

 _Lola: Nada voy a arreglar mi pelo para irme a la casa de Corey_

 _Lola corrió al baño y se encerró vio sui pelo y comenzó a arreglarlo. Después de un rato su pelo estaba lacio y le llegaba 5 centímetros abajo del hombro pero lo único ondulado era su fleco que era su mechón de color azul._

 _Lola salió de baño y se fijo en la hora, quien para las cinco, tiempo perfecto para llegar a casa de su amigo. La chica bajo las escaleras y salió de su casa dejando una nota._

 _Lola: ¡Uff!_

 _La chica caminaba en medio de la calle cuando una sombra le llega por detrás y ella en un reflejo golpea a la persona._

 _Lenny: Oooh Eso si dolió_

 _Lola: ¡Lenny! Oh cuanto lo siento no sabia que eras yo… tu… hay no sabes cuanto lo siento_

 _Lenny: Tranquila está todo bien, buen golpe_

 _Lola: Gracias_

 _Lola estaba roja como una fresa y tenia la mirada gacha, no quería que Lenny la viera y más que estaba tan roja como su vestido._

 _Lenny: Te vez muy bonita con ese vestido_

 _Lola. Gracias tu también te vez bonito_

 _Lenny vestía lo de siempre excepto por su playera, tenia su pantalón rojo, sus botas negras pero su playera era de cuadros verdes, era bonita para gusto de Lola._

 _Lenny: Entonces…_

 _Lola: ¿Entonces…?_

 _Lenny: ¿Qué hiciste cuando llegaste a tu casa?_

 _Lola: Llegue a bañarme, luego me vestí y me puse a pensar sobre algo. ¿Y tú?_

 _Lenny: Bueno también llegue a bañarme, me vestí, comí una pizza y me puse a pensar igual_

 _Lenny y Lola estaba callados, en un momento incomodo, Lola se movía hacia atrás y adelante mientras caminaba. Y Lenny la observaba._

 _Lola: ¿Lenny?_

 _Lenny: ¿Si?_

 _Lola: ¿Por qué me miras tanto?_

 _Lenny desvió la vista rojo como un tomate, y Lola se rio. Lenny suspiro y dijo, tranquilo:_

 _Lenny: ¿Por que? ¿Enserio quieres saber?_

 _Lola: Si, Lenny quiero saber_

 _Lenny se detuvo al igual que Lola, la chica se volteo a verlo y le toco el hombro, Lenny tomo su mano entre las suyas y le dijo:_

 _Lenny: Lola tú me gustas mucho, eres una chica genial y me caes muy bien. Eres la mejor amiga que alguien puede tener. Y te amo, te amo con todas mi fuerzas. Eres el milagro de mi vida. Lola tú me gustas._

 _¿?: *Susurrando* Lenny… no…_

 _ **Y aquí no se acaba este fic hasta que yo diga que se acaba, chicos si leen muy bien verán que en la parte de la pelea de almohadas puse una escena de una película si adivina de que película es aparecerán en mi fic "Cayendo en el Juego" Solo que el personaje ya lo hice pero serán ustedes.**_

 _ **Pista: La película tiene que ver con pingüinos.**_


	12. Nuestras vidas parte 5

_**Mi vida, su vida, nuestras vidas**_

 _Hola chicos, hoy les traigo el final de mi primer fic, que en realidad aprecio que les haya gustado. Espero que sigan, después de todo, mis demás fics que estoy haciendo, disfruten el cap._

 _Chao, chao._

 _ **Nuestras vidas, parte 4**_

 _ ***En el baño de la casa de Corey***_

 _Carrie había llegado a la casa de Corey y le pidió prestado su baño, el accedió sin importarle un comino lo que pretendía esa chica. Carrie se había encerrado en el baño y lloraba desconsolada, lo único que pasaba por su mente era:_

" _Lenny… no lo hagas… por favor…"_

 _Carrie llevaba con 30 minutos en el baño y Corey se empezó a preocupar. Laney llego y se sentó en el escenario en la espera de los demás, Corey se le acerco y le dijo que Carrie estaba encerrada en su baño desde hace 30 minutos. Laney se confundió ¿Qué hacia Carrie en el baño de su casa? Laney toco la puerta y la abrió sin preguntar, Carrie se cubrió el rostro y lloraba._

 _Laney: ¿Qué pasa?_

 _Carrie: Él… él…_

 _Laney: Si, se que te duele que Lenny se vaya con otra persona, pero es su decisión. Tú nunca lo habías notado hasta ahora._

 _Carrie: ¿Cómo sabes eso?_

 _Laney: Carrie era obvio como él babeaba por ti, pero se rindió y enamoro a otra con su dulce voz, sus ojos brillantes y su…_

 _Carrie: Su… gran personalidad…_

 _Laney: Exacto_

 _Carrie: Lo he perdido_

 _Laney: Si… Para ser sincera claro_

 _Las dos chicas salieron del baño y ya todos estaban reunidos en el garaje, Laney sacudió sus ropas y se peino el cabello al igual que Carrie._

 _Laney: Bien… ¿Todos listos?_

 _Todos: ¡Si!_

 _Lola: Muy bien comencemos_

 _Todos sonrieron la unisonó y salieron del garaje, donde afuera de encontraron una gran sorpresa. Había dos cuatrimotos color rojo con negro. Corey salió debajo de uno con el hombro manchado de negro._

 _Corey: Chicos esta moto tiene un derrame de aceite, alguien sabe arreglarlo_

 _Lola: Yo_

 _Corey: Pues vas, Lola_

 _Lola se aliso el pelo y se puso a trabajar. Después de un momento salió debajo de la moto y les dijo._

 _Lola: Listo_

 _Corey: ¿Enserio? Te acabas de meter hace un momento_

 _Lola: Que sea niña no significa que no sea rápida_

 _Corey: Ta bien, ta bien no te enojes_

 _Lola sonrió y se hizo a un lado limpiándose las manos. Lenny se había acercado y con una toallita húmeda de limpio el cachete lleno de aceite. Lola le sonrió, sonrojada._

 _Corey: Bueno… Hay que empezar la ¡diversión!_

 _Todos: ¡Si!_

 _Lenny: Ya esta_

 _Lola: Gracias, Lenny_

 _Lenny bajo la mano y rozo la de Lola, Lola se sonrojo y se fue con las chicas que cuchicheaban cosas. Mientras Lenny solo miraba su mano y sonría como tonto enamorado._

 _Carrie: Hey… ¡Lenny!_

 _Lenny: ¿Pasa algo?_

 _Carrie: Quiero hablar contigo solo un momento_

 _Lenny: Okey_

 _Lenny se encogió de hombros y siguió a Carrie, atrás de unos arbustos, Lenny se detuvo y miro a Carrie. Carrie se volteo y miro directamente a Lenny a sus ojos._

 _Carrie: Lenny te hare unos preguntas pero prométeme que no harás ninguna pregunta y solo contestaras_

 _Lenny: Carrie… Que…_

 _Carrie: ¡Promételo!_

 _Lenny: Okey… Okey lo prometo_

 _Carrie: ¿Cómo te cae Lola?_

 _Lenny: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me…? Si me cae bien_

 _Carrie: ¿Qué hacen cuando están juntos?_

 _Lenny: Platicamos sobre asuntos personales_

 _Carrie: ¿Asuntos personales? ¿Por qué a mi no me dices eso?_

 _Lenny: ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? ¿Por qué son sobre Lola?_

 _Carrie: ¿Por qué me haces preguntas? ¿Si yo soy las de las preguntas?_

 _Lenny: ¿Por qué me haces ese tipo de preguntas? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?_

 _Carrie: ¿Ella te gusta? ¿tu le gustas? ¿Qué piensas de ella?_

 _Lenny: ¡Si me gusta, yo le gusto y pienso que ella es bonita y es una gran persona y amiga!_

 _Carrie: ¿Yo te gusto? ¿Tú me gustas? ¿Qué pienso de ti?_

 _Lenny: ¡Si dime eso, siempre me lo había preguntado!_

 _Carrie: Te gusto y mucho, tú me gustas mucho también y lo que pienso de ti es que solo te importa una persona y esa persona es ¡Lola! Yo no te importo en lo ¡absoluto!_

 _Carrie estaba al borde de las lagrimas y salió corriendo de ahí, Lenny trato de detenerla pero no pudo y las lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas._

 _Lola, quien buscaba a Lenny, lo encontró en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente. La castaña se le acerco y le toco el hombro cariñosamente y se sentó a su lado. Lenny no dejaba de llorar. Pero paro cuando comenzó a escuchar que Lola también lloraba._

 _Lenny: ¿Por qué lloras?_

 _Lola: ¿Tú por que lloras?_

 _Lenny: Carrie y yo nos peleamos y ella se fue llorando a su casa_

 _Lola: Ooooh… Lo siento mucho_

 _Lenny: No te preocupes, ¿tu por que llorabas?_

 _Lola: Por que si… No hay un motivo en específico, a veces llorar es bueno…_

 _Lenny: Claro…_

 _Lola: Ven vamos los chicos ya dieron varias vueltas es nuestro turno_

 _La castaña y el pelirrojo caminaron a sus amigos y comenzaron a platicar con ellos mientras Kin y Kon echaban su última carrera. Los gemelos llegaron y Kin le dijo a Lola._

 _Kin: Lola, esta moto tiene los frenos un poco sueltos de nos ser por frenar a tiempo, me hubiera hecho papilla de gato_

 _Todos rieron y Lola fue a revisar los frenos, se cara era de concentración total cuando se volteo con Kin y le dijo:_

 _Lola: Tranquilos, si frenan 5 minutos antes frenaran a tiempo para la vuelta, pero anda descontrolada la velocidad así que con cuidado, creo que tendré que…_

 _Corey grito, con júbilo, y se subió a la moto y arranco, poco después comenzó a gritar como una niña el nombre de Lola. La chica volteo los ojos y se subió a la moto restante. Lenny le lanzo un casco y ella lo atrapo en el aire y se lo coloco, después de eso arranco con fuerza dejando detrás de ella una fina capa de tierra que fue muy potente ya que había dejado los pelos de punta a los demás._

 _Laney: Bueno mientras nosotros nos arreglamos y Lola salva a Corey de su muerte segura yo les digo…_

 _Lola:_ _ **¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR VENIR!**_

 _Laney rodo los ojos y cerro la puerta del garaje…_

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
